The Forgotten Truth
by SandersLover
Summary: When Greg gets injured at work, Nick is blamed for it! But what happens when Greg doesn't remember who attack him, will Nick be fired for something he didn't do?...FINISH!!!
1. Glass Window

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters though I would love to own Catherine or Greg!

Summary: Nick and Greg get in a heated argument afterwards one of them gets injured and the other is fired

Spoilers: Play with Fire and Inside the Box

**T**he music was playing softly in the background, but it couldn't get his mind of it. His hands shook as he exam the hair fibers under the microscope. _I can't do this _he thought _I got to get away from this place._ Then all of a sudden he heard an explosion. He shot his head up and glances around. _Get a grip out of yourself Sanders it's just the door!_ Greg Sanders was not having a good day, it wasn't the first time and certainly wasn't the last. Ever since the explosion Greg been scared to even go back to work, he tried to hide it and it work. Expect for the one time when Grissom saw his hands shaking but other then that nobody notice or even cared. 

"Greg!" a voice yelled.

Greg's head shot up and looked at the figure storming through the door.

"What is it Nick?" ask Greg.

"My first D.B. solo, my first db and I screw it up because of you!" screamed Nick.

Greg shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Nick's anger hit the wall, "What am I talking about? You gave me the wrong results, it was cotton -damn it- not silk!"

Then Greg remember, he was trying so hard to stop his hands from shaking ever since the DNA lab has been rebuilt and Nick's fibers was what he was looking at his first day back in the DNA lab.

"I'm sorry okay, it's a honest mistake!"

"MISTAKE?! Thanks to you Grissom doesn't trust me to do a db solo anymore!"

"You're welcome!" shouted Greg; he had no clue why Nick even was upset about it.

"I can't stand you! You're the most stupidest lab tech!"

"Well you're the worst CSI, no wonder why Grissom doesn't give you any **_good_** cases!"

That was a low blow and he knew it.

"Screw you!" screamed Nick as he stormed out of the DNA lab, leaving the upset Greg,

"Well the same to you!" Greg rubbed his hands on the back of his neck. This was not a good day. Angrily he printed the results for Grissom's case and threw it onto the counter. He grabbed the phone and page Grissom. Then he finally sat back into the chair and sigh.

"GREG!" a voice shouted as it entered the DNA lab.

"What!?" screamed Greg as he turned around to face the person.

"Go to hell!" 

            Nick rubbed his face and sigh. He felt guilty for yelling at Greg and hurting his feelings but he felt somewhat relief to get it out of his system. He knew Greg was having trouble adjusting to the new DNA lab ever since explosion. _I had no right to yell at him like that, it was his first mistake in a long time_ realize Nick. "I have to go and apologize," whispered Nick. 

He quickly walked back to the lab hoping Greg still wasn't mad at him. But he got close to the lab; he was in for a shock. As soon as he approaches the door he saw Greg flying through the glass window and onto the floor.

 "GREG!!!!" he screamed. 

He ran up the chemist and check for a pulse. He heard some footsteps coming out from the lab; he glances up to see a brown hair figure run down the hall. 

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" he screamed as he held the unconscious Greg.


	2. Don't Know and Fired

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters though I would love to own Catherine or Greg!

Summary: Nick and Greg get in a heated argument afterwards one of them gets injured and the other is fired

Spoilers: Play with Fire and Inside the Box

            Thanks for the Reviews!

Greg slowly opened his eyes, bright lights blinding him. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light but it was then he realizes his surroundings. Catherine was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand. Nick was pacing back and forth of the room and Grissom sat next to the window, shaking his head softly. 

"Greg!" exclaimed Catherine as she saw the kooky lab tech opened his eyes. 

Nick and Grissom soon surrounded the bed.

 "Are you okay?" ask Nick.  

"Did anyone catch the number of the truck that hit me?" Greg joked. 

That gave a smile to all three of them but soon Grissom turned serious. 

"Greg do you remember anything that happened before you were thrown out of the window?" ask Grissom, wondering why Greg kept getting hurt at his own job where he should feel safe. 

Greg closes his eyes and thought really hard, "All I remember is I was running your tests then Nick came in and we got into a fight and everything after that seems to be a blur." 

Grissom looked suspiciously at Nick, Catherine shook her head, she knew Nick wouldn't do something like that to his best friend, she hoped Grissom wouldn't think so. 

"Nick, I want to speak to you when we get back to the lab, in my office."

 Nick widens his eyes, there's no way Grissom could think he could do something like that to Greg. But Grissom wasn't sure what to believe.

 Greg moaned softly at the pain in his head. "What the hell happened?" he asks.

 "You were thrown out of the DNA lab window." Nick explained to him. 

"Again?" Greg moaned. Nick nodded his head. 

The nurse came in and disturbed the moment, "I have to give Mr. Sanders him medication." 

"When do you think he will be release?" ask Catherine. 

"Probably in five to six days at least until he adjust to the blood lost." 

Greg widens his eyes _It felt as if I was just here last night with burns on my back _he thought. 

"Take care okay Greg." Catherine smiled at him.

 Greg groaned softly and closes his eyes as the three CSIs left the room and headed back to the lab.

            Nick stormed into the lab. _Why doesn't anyone believe me he wondered. _

He bumped into Warrick in the locker room. 

"Hey Nick, I heard what happened to Greg." He greeted. 

"Yeah, everybody thinks I did it because we got in an argument." snapped Nick. 

"Not everyone," a female voice interrupted. 

Nick and Warrick turned around to see Catherine entering the locker room. 

"Come on Nick do you actually think I could believe that you could hurt one of your best friends?" she asks. 

Nick shook his head.

 "I don't care what anyone says either, I know you didn't hurt that kid." Warrick spoke up. 

Nick smiled, "Thanks." 

Catherine and Warrick grinned, "It's not a problem, or if Greg would say no promblemo!"  

Grissom poke his head into the room, "Nick I need to talk to you."

 Nick sigh, "Wish me lucks guys."  

"Good luck!" they cheered. 

Nick and Grissom walked to his office. As soon as Grissom shut the door he turned to Nick and sigh. "Listen I don't know what to believe but I know-" 

The door flew open interrupting Grissom. The director (I don't know the boss of the lab name is) stormed in.

"You're a big disappointment to this entire lab!" he screamed. 

Grissom and Nick looked at each other. 

"What are you talking about sir?" ask Grissom. 

"Someone in this lab -I'm not saying names- said that they saw Nick throw Greg out of the window!"

 Grissom looked at Nick, a _that's not true is it look. Nick remembered seeing brown hair figure, and then the realization hit him like a bullet._

 "It wasn't me sir, it was Hodges!" Nick defended himself.

 "Yeah right, Nick Stokes you are fired!" 

Nick widens his eyes, Grissom spoke up, "Nick wouldn't do something like that!"

The director rolled his eyes and started hard at them, "I don't care of whom he is, someone saw Nick and I believe him!" 

Nick sighs and stormed out of the office, the director turned his attention to Grissom. 

"How many times to I have to tell you, it's not your job to protect your people!"

Grissom defended himself, "Without the people, there is no lab."

(I know a few quotes from PwF so sue me! It's my fave scene! (expect when Greg talks to Grissom in the beginning before the lab blows, poor Greg!))


	3. The invesigation begins

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters though I would love to own Greg

Nick was getting his stuff out of his locker and shoving it in his backpack. Catherine and Warrick rush in. 

"I don't believe this I can't believe he fired you!" yelled Warrick. 

Nick looked up; confuse "You heard?"

 Catherine and Warrick nodded, "Yeah we kind of eavesdrop on you." Warrick confesses. Grissom joined them. "Nick I'm sorry!" 

Nick rolled his eyes and continued to pack. "You should be!"

"Nick-"

"Grissom listen I don't understand why the director didn't even bother to listen to my side of the story!"

"He won't believe us Nick, he doesn't trust the graveyard shift since the incident." Grissom responded.

"It's because of me Nick, I'm sorry, I was the one that blew up the lab." Catherine said.

Nick sigh, "But still, firing me?"

 Catherine and Warrick looked at Grissom. "We got to prove that Nick is innocent!" Warrick said.

 "People lie, but what doesn't lie?" Grissom asks. 

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Grissom we heard this a million times!"

 "The evidence." He answered ignoring Catherine. 

"So we're going to search the lab for proof? It has all of our DNA on it and they're all still fresh!" Warrick said. 

"What about Greg's clothes, the person who threw him out would have gotten some of their DNA on his shirt." Catherine said.

 "Or on the other hand there is only one person who knows the truth." Nick responded. 

The group nodded, "Greg." 

It was silent for a while, than Grissom broke it,

"Catherine and Nick go get Greg's clothes from the hospital." He turned to Warrick, "You and I will exam the site."

            As Catherine and Nick left, Grissom and Warrick headed towards the broken window where the poor lab tech was thrown out of. There was broken pieces of glasses on the floor some of them had blood on it; Warrick knew whose it was. The window was total, it looks like a baseball went through it but the result was a lot larger.

"It does prove the theory that he was thrown out." Grissom said, looking at the window.

"I'm going to collect the glasses and put them together to see where the impact was." Warrick said, and instead of looking for an answer from Grissom, he bent down and started to pick the pieces up and put them in the evidence bag. 

Grissom walked to the other side of the window. "Head first." 

Warrick looked up, confuse, "Huh?"

"Greg was thrown headfirst."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember when we saw Greg at the hospital, he had stitches across his forehead and the doctor told me that's was where he was mostly bloody."

"I haven't been to the hospital yet." Warrick said, regretful. 

"It's probably why he doesn't remember anything." Grissom answered, not hearing what Warrick said.

            It was hot and painful. The smoke surrounded the air and he lied there on the ground, moaning at the sharp pains all over his body. Then he dropped his head to the floor and---- Greg Sanders awoke with a started. He was panting and sweating. He wish he wasn't on painkillers so he wouldn't have to fall asleep every five seconds and have this nightmare. He shut his eyes and quietly moaned softly. He could not wait to get out of the place, the nurse said he could go home soon but he wanted to go home now. Why am I here he wondered. He had no memory of what happened. He was shock when he heard Grissom tell him that he was thrown out of the window, it was like déjà vu all over again. Greg looked out the window of his dark room. He saw the stars up in the sky, and the moon stood there shining down onto him. He heard the door squeak open and he gasps quietly. He saw Nick and Catherine entering the room sneakily.

 "Hi guys," he whispered softly.

 The two looked up and saw Greg staring at them, "Sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Catherine immediately apologizes.

 "It's okay I was already up." Greg assured, "What are you guys doing?" 

"We're here to get your clothes so we could find out who threw you out of the window." Nick explained. 

Greg shuddered at the thought of being thrown out, "I don't understand what am I doing here for?" 

Catherine and Nick looked at each other; they were shocked that Greg did not even know what happened to him. "

You were thrown head first out of the window and the doctors want to keep you here to keep an eye on you for a while." Nick explained to him. 

"Yeah it also seems that you suffered a small brain damage I guess, which is probably why you don't remember anything that happened." Catherine clarifies.

 Greg nodded, understanding. He suddenly felt somewhat stupid not remembering anything. "My clothes are in the closet." Greg said.

 "Thanks," replied Catherine. 

Greg nodded his head and rests it against his pillow.

 "Grissom and I will come see you tomorrow and tell you the results, we might have some questions of how to use some of the equipment."

 Greg smiled, "You better come tomorrow Catherine."  

Catherine grinned at him, "You can count on it!" 

Greg smiled and closed his eyes, unaware that he was so going to fall asleep…….

            Catherine and Grissom sat around the table in the layout room. Greg's clothes were lay out across the table and Warrick was running the test for DNA. Grissom shook his head, "I don't understand, the shirt isn't ripped, torn or wrinkled in anyway." 

"I don't think Greg put up a fight." Catherine realizes. 

"But that would mean-" 

"Greg knew the suspect." Catherine interrupted.

 "It couldn't have been Nick," 

"It wasn't Nick."

"So it means that our suspect works in this lab or a friend or relative maybe?" Grissom wonders.

 Catherine shook her head, "Nobody comes and visit Greg during work, and we would have a record from the counter if there was a visitor for him."

"I don't know anyone that works here that hates Greg."

"Neither do I!" Catherine pause, "I really want to wrap my fingers around the man who did this!"  

Grissom let out a small laugh.

 Warrick entered the room, depress. "I didn't get any DNA off Greg's shirt or his pants."

"So the suspect must have worn rubber gloves." Catherine suspected.

"Well DNA doesn't usually get on the person's clothing when their push." Warrick pointed out.

"But Greg wasn't push," Grissom said, "He was thrown."

"So what we do?"

"Try and get Greg's memory back, the truth is somewhere in there."


	4. Vacation?

Sorry I haven't been updating as usual, just got back from vacation… good vacation.. finally got to a computer.. and wrote these two chapters! Oh and CSI-fan-4ever – yes I do like it, I kinda use some of it shorta, hope u like this chapter..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...as usual

Greg moaned softly and opened his eyes. He saw Nick sitting in the chair next to him, reading a magazine. 

"Yeah Pink is so hot." Greg said when he saw the cover. 

Nick looked up, and putted his magazine away.

 "What are you doing here?" ask Greg, knowing it was the beginning of shift.

 "Oh, I'm taking the day off." 

"You just took one two days ago." Greg said, confuse all of a sudden.

"Oh, I'll admit I'm skipping."

"I hope you won't get fired for that." Greg said.

Nick sigh _What a coincidence!._

"Yeah, is your memory back yet?" Nick pleads.

Greg shook his head, "No sorry."

Nick nodded his head; in a way, he kinda felt it was his fault. Nick's cell phone rang and he grabbed it.

 "Hello?" answered Nick. 

Greg rests his head back onto the pillow and closes his eyes. 

"Sorry Greg I have to go."

 Greg looked up at Nick.

 "Warrick called and said I should get there soon." 

Greg nodded "Okay hope you didn't get in trouble."

And before he knew it Greg was fast asleep…

"And I found some latex gloves materials on the collar of Greg's shirt." Warrick said, showing Nick the results of the fibers that he found on Greg shirt a few minutes ago. 

"So that would narrow down our suspects.. well that sucks because everybody in the lab is a suspect." Nick said.

Warrick remembered what Nick said earlier to him.

"You said you saw someone with dark brownish hair." 

Nick smiled, "Yes that's right, expect almost everybody in this lab has brown hair, even you, and we don't have proof that they did it."

"So… back from where we started from.." Warrick groaned.

"Getting Greg's memory back."  Nick sighed and rubbed his face into his hands. He looked up and asked, "Warrick did you tell Grissom and Catherine yet?"

Warrick shook his head. "They're on the way to the hospital." 

Nick sighed, "Okay, I'll go tell them.."

"Nicholas Stokes, what the _hell _are you doing here?" 

Nick and Warrick looked up at the director.

Nick quickly responded to Warrick, "So you want a BLT from Darby's, okay that will be good.."

The director raised an eyebrow to Nick.

"See ya at lunch Warrick...don't put in too much over time.." Nick chuckled.

"Leave!" The director yelled.

Nick gave him a weak smile and quickly headed towards the doors. He picked up his cell phone to let Grissom know he was on his way, but as soon as he approach his car, he was met with smoke, fire and something metal hitting his temple.

Catherine and Grissom entered Greg's room not long after Nick left. 

"Oh he looks like a little kid!" moaned Catherine.

 Greg was asleep on the bed and the two CSIs sat in the twos chairs next to the bed.

 "So are we just going to talk to him until he remembers?" ask Catherine. 

"Just mention some names of some people from the lab." Grissom explained. 

A groan was heard from the bed in the middle of Grissom's sentence. The two of them looked at Greg who was awaking at the moment.

 "What time is it?" he asks.

 "Early." Catherine answered, with a hint of déjà vu washing over her. 

Greg close his eyes and opened it slowly again. 

"You guys didn't get any DNA off it did you?" Greg asks, knowing the answer. 

Grissom nodded his head, "No we didn't, Warrick ran the tests."

"Is Nick in trouble for skipping work?" ask Greg.

"Oh Greg, Nick was fired."  Catherine explained.

Greg got up and widen his eyes, "For visiting me?"

"He was fired because the director thinks he was the one that injured you." Grissom said.

Greg moaned, "I know it wasn't Nick I just have a feeling, all I need is one good look at the guy's face and I'll remember!"

"What you need is a long vacation!" Catherine said.  

Then something in Greg's mind clicked…

He froze and a chill ran up his spine. "Vacation?" he asks in a terrifying whisper.


	5. BAD NEWS and It's Back?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Catherine and Grissom stared at him.

"Well if you really love your job.." she started.

Greg bolted up and pointed his forefinger at Catherine.

"You didn't do it!" he said.

Catherine looked at Grissom that back to Greg, replying, "I think we've already establish that."

Greg shook his head, "No I meant, you didn't blow up the lab!"

Catherine and Grissom looked at him, confuse.

Grissom started to speak, "Greg, maybe you should-"

But a knock at the door interrupted him.

The three of them turned and saw Brass in the doorway.

"Catherine, Grissom, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" ask Catherine.

"Come here you two." Brass said, and the two left Greg alone in the room.

They stepped out in the hallway and Grissom closed Greg's door, unaware that Greg could hear them.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asks, beating it to Grissom.

Brass answered, "Nick is in a coma."

Grissom and Catherine stared at him, wide eyed.

"How?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Greg.." Brass said.

"What happened?" ask Grissom.

"Warrick found him, they heard an explosion and Warrick rush out into the parking lot and saw Nick's car on fire.." He pause before he continued, "He also found Nick lying on the ground with a bruise on his head, it seems that rear mirror hit him in the head."

"There is more to this, isn't there?" Grissom asked.

Brass nodded, "We found a note-after we wash the car down-on the rear part of the car, which isn't very total."

Brass took out an envelope and took out some pictures, "I got some pictures of it." He started.

Catherine immediately took it from him, she gasps as Grissom poke his head over her shoulder to read the note on the car.

It read: _ Greg doesn't remember it, Nick won't awake to tell it, No one knows…_

Catherine and Grissom went to Nick's room, without even telling Greg.

They saw him lying in the bed, an IV hooked up to him. His eyes were closed and they could see a bruise on his forehead where his head made contact with the mirror.

"I think we better call Sara in Reno." Grissom said, but Catherine didn't say anything, just look at Nick.

"Who is doing this?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Grissom said, "But we sure as hell better find out."

"Is he okay?" a voice interrupted.

They turned to see Warrick in the doorway.

"Oh man.." Warrick curse as he saw Nick.

"Who did this, who is doing this to Nick and Greg!" he yelled.

Grissom put a hand on Warrick. "It's okay…"

"No it's not, it's all my fault this happened to Nick, if I only hadn't call him down…"

Grissom shook Warrick, "WARRICK! It isn't your fault okay!"

"Excuse me, I have to give Nick his shot." A nurse interrupted.

The three CSIs nodded and left the room.

"Lets go tell Greg." Catherine said.

Grissom nodded, and Warrick just bowed his head. The three of them headed to Greg's room. They opened his door…

"What the?" Warrick started.

They were met by Greg's blankets drag onto the floor and his gown.

"Where did he go?" wondered Catherine.

Grissom cleared his throat and as Warrick and Catherine looked at him, they saw him pointing to the open window.

"I think he heard."

 Warrick, Grissom and Catherine ran into the lab. They saw Ecklie screaming at Archie, "YOU GUYS SUCK! FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO NICK!!!" 

"How's the case?" Warrick asked.

Ecklie turned around and growled at the three before storming off.

"Okay, news flash, Greg overheard Brass telling you two about Nick's condition….where did he go?" Warrick wondered.

"Well he did mention something about me not blowing up the lab." Catherine said.

"Yeah, he acted so strange when Catherine mention something about a vacation.." Grissom said, he abruptly stopped and turned to the two,

"You know what, I think Greggo got his memory back!"

"What did he remember?" Catherine asked.

A loud gunshot in the air shook in the lab, and the three CSIs ran down to the locker room where they heard the shot and saw two guys on the floor, wrestling, with blood rushing to meet their toes……….


	6. FlashBack!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters… as usual

Thanks for all the reviews guys…and here it is, Greg angst!!!!

**********

_5 minutes ago….before Catherine, Grissom and Warrick got to the lab….._

Hodges opened his locker, smiling. He places a huge black marker on top of his locker. He started to put on his lab coat when all of a sudden a voice boomed out, "You sick son of a bitch!"

Hodges smiled as he turned to the voice in the doorway,

"So you remembered." Hodges said, as Greg walked into the room, yet he continued to talk, "I wasn't really expecting it to come this soon, I thought maybe a year or so, but then again they might have caught me by then.."

Greg shakes his head and asks, "Why?" 

Hodges stared at him before replying, "Why?" he repeated Greg,  "Why Greg, don't you remember?"

Greg cast him an evil glare as all the memory dawn upon him…..

_Greg was mad after getting into that fight with Nick, he didn't understand why Nick was so mad!_

_"Go to hell!" a voice shouted out._

_Greg, thinking it was Nick, started to shouted, "Nick, I said I was.." but stopped as he turned around and saw Hodges in the doorway…_

_Confuse he asks, "What are you doing back from your vacation so soon?"_

_However, Hodges paid no mind, "You were suppose to die in that explosion!" he shouted._

_Greg widens in eyes in utter confusing, "What are you talking about Hodges?"_

_Hodges kept going as if Greg never spoke, "I left a day after Catherine and Warrick interviewed me, for my vacation, you were still in the hospital, and yet they called me and said that you made it and Alive…."_

_Greg shakes his head, still confuse, then the realization dawn upon as he realizes where Hodges was going to…_

_"You were suppose to die, I identify the green substance that Catherine left behind, I left the hot plate on, but I know I wasn't going to get the blame.."_

_Greg interrupted him, "You left it on? On purpose?"_

_Hodges grinned, an evil grin. _

_"You sick.." Greg started._

_"I came back to accomplish what I have done.." Hodges smiled as he cracked his fingers.._

_Greg shook his head, "No your not!", he started to run out of the door but Hodges grabbed him by the collar. A fight broke out, however Hodges manage to get a good grip on him and Greg felt himself fly through the air and headed towards the glass window……_

"Why?" Greg repeated.

"Why I wanted to kill you?" Hodges asks.

Greg gave him a _duh! _look.

"Everybody loved you and respected you. It's always _I'm going to give the test to Greg_ **_or _**_Greg got the results_, NOT ANYMORE! I came here because I thought I was going to be the best, and I was, until I heard about and met you! Grissom thinks you're the best. You're everybody's favorite lab technician! You _were_ the best DNA lab tech!" Hodges yelled.

Greg froze, "What do you mean _were _the best DNA lab tech?" 

Hodges smiled as he took something silver out of his lab coat, something that Greg immediately recognize as a gun. Greg ran up to Hodges to push him down as a gunshot filled the air. Greg and Hodges landed on the floor and started wrestling…

_Back to Catherine and Warrick and Grissom running into the room…._

Two cops followed them in as Grissom, Catherine and Warrick struggle to get the two men away from each other. They pulled a guy with a Hawaiian shirt on and immediately saw that it was Greg. Then they saw Hodges, still on the floor, with the gun. The two cops pulled out their guns and pointed it at Hodges. 

"Alright sir you are under arrest!" one of them yelled.

"You two!" yelled the second one to Greg.

He grabbed Greg's left shoulder but took his hand away quickly as he felt something warm and as Greg wince in pain.

"Greg you're hurt!" Catherine exclaimed. 

However, Greg already passed out and fell into her arms. ………………………………….


	7. Awaking and The Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…blah.blah blah, you get the picture..

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I just had this in my mind and decided to write it all down, unknowing it was going to be this short! Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I'll shut up now before I bore you to death……

Warrick sat in the hospital room where Nick laid in bed. The beeping was constantly annoying him and Warrick just wanted to shake Nick and wake him up! He sighs as he grabbed a magazine that he brought for Nick. He went through it as they talked about a TV show called CSI: Miami. **_If our lives was a TV show_**Warrick thought **_it will be a hell of a lot better than that!_**

A moan was heard, then a groan. Warrick looked up from the magazine to see Nick rubbing his head.

"NICK!!!" Warrick half-shouted. He ran over to his side and asked how he was.

Nick suddenly realizes his surroundings. "What the hell happened?"

Warrick explained about the car blowing up and Nick ending up in a coma.

"Where's Greg! Did he get his memory back?" Nick asks.

Warrick sigh, "Yeah he did but he's probably not going to tell us for a while or perhaps never…"

Nick gave Warrick a "confuse" look and then right away Warrick explained to him about what Catherine and Grissom told him when they visit Greg up to the point when they rush Greg to the hospital.

"Ooooh man! If I only hadn't argue with him, maybe none of this would have happened!" Nick moaned.

"It's not your fault Nick," Warrick sigh, "Lets just hope Greg's okay."

Nick sighs, "He's a fighter, he'll pull through." 

Warrick sigh, "I sure hope so."

That was when the nurse ran in and tended Nick.

********************

Brass sat in the interrogation room; with Hodges sitting at the table who claim he does not want any lawyer cause, he has "nothing" to hide.

Grissom entered the room with an envelope and sat down across from Hodges.

"Hodges…we have proof that you blew up the car…"

Hodges did not say anything.

"We found your marker and the ink is a match to the ink found written on the back of Nick's car." Grissom continued.

Hodges smiled, "But you don't have proof that I actually blew up the car."

Grissom growled, "I know, but we also have proof that you tried to kill Greg…"

Hodges cast Grissom a glare. "What do ya mean, Greg tried to shoot me!"

Grissom shook his head, "If Greg tried to shoot you, he would have gotten some of his epithelial on the gun, but the only epithelials that are on the gun is yours.."

Hodges' grin fell.

Grissom nodded to Brass. Brass got up and took a handcuff, he pulled Hodges up from the chair and started to say, "You're under arrest for attempted murder and-" but Grissom's cell phone interrupted them. Brass rolled his eyes as the CSI answered it.

"Hello?" 

"_Hi Grissom, this is Catherine, I'm at the hospital, umm Greg is in surgery to get the bullet removed and—hold on (voices in background-yelling)!"_

Brass and Hodges stared at Grissom as he turned pale and hanged up the phone. They watch as he silent got up and walk over to Hodges.

"You're under arrest," Grissom choked, "For the murder of Gregory Sanders."

Hodges did nothing but smiled.


	8. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zip, zero, goose-egg, nada! Got it? Good.

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story, just thought I'll warn ya before ya read on!

Catherine dropped her cell phone as she heard the doctor say, "I'm sorry madam, we've lost him."

Catherine manage to gain control of her brain and ask him, "When? How?"

The doctor sigh before going on, he always hated this part of the job, "He was in recovery room when he heart just gave out… We probably think it was from blood lost or the bullet." 

Catherine nodded, feeling tears coming down her cheeks, "Can I see him?" 

The doctor nodded and lead her down the hall, after a few turns she saw Greg in the room, with a few nurses around him, still trying to recover him. More tears came out of Catherine's eyes when she saw the nurses back up away from him to reveal the pale Greg. 

The nurses looked up at the doctor and Catherine, "He's gone.."

"Can I have a few minutes with him alone, please?" ask Catherine.

The nurses looked at the doctor who gave them a signal to leave the room.

Catherine walked over to Greg's bed and sat down in the chair next to him. She grabbed his hands, and cried.

"I'm so sorry Greg!" she cried out, "This isn't suppose to happen, you're too young. It isn't fair! Why did Hodges have to hate you…I wish I never blew up the lab, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.." 

Catherine bowed her head down and started to cry some more.

"It wasn't you Catherine.." a voice said.

Catherine confused looked up and saw Greg eyes opened, tears also falling down his cheeks.

"GREG!" Catherine shouted.

She quickly grabbed him and they hugged.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" she said as they pulled away from each other.

"I won't, just don't let me get in here again!" Greg said, as they both started wiping their eyes.

"I'm going to get a doctor!"

"No more doctors!" Greg moaned which gave Catherine a smile.

She grabbed the nurses and they quickly tended him, and Catherine laugh at Greg's remarks as the nurse took out a needle.

***************

            "So I was right it was Hodge!" Nick exclaimed. 

He and Warrick were walking down to the waiting room, the nurses just release Nick as they checked him and after Nick finally convince them to let him go. 

"Is Greg still in surgery?" Nick asks, as they approach the waiting room.

"Probably." Warrick answered.

They saw Grissom run in. 

"Where's Catherine?" was the first words out of Grissom mouth as he saw them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Nick said.

Grissom sighed, "Are you alright Nick?"

"I thought you'd never ask, yeah!"

Grissom rolled his eyes and turned to Warrick, "Did Catherine tell you anything about Greg's condition?"

"Nope, I just got to the waiting a sec ago."

"I heard the doctors over the phone, saying that they lost Greg."

Nick and Warrick widen their eyes, "WHAT!"

"There you guys are!" a voice yelled, they turn to see Sara running towards them, a suitcase in her arm.

"I came here as quick as I can. How's Greg? How's Nick?"

"I'm fine, but-" Nick started.

"We don't know for sure about Greg." Warrick answered.

"Man, is it that bad." 

"We might have lost him." Grissom said.

Sara dropped her suitcase and gasps. They saw tears coming out of her eyes, then suddenly the three men felt tears too.

***************

Catherine ran into the waiting room and saw the four CSIs crying. _Damn Grissom told them.._ Catherine realizes.

She ran up to them, "Guys!"

"How is he?" they all asked at the same time.

"We lost him.." The hopes from their faces fell. Catherine smiled, "But we got him back!"

The four CSIs smiled and cheered, "YAH!" they shouted.

Catherine smiled, "Greg's been wondering when you guys will visit him!"

The four CSIs smiled as they followed Catherine to his room. They stood in the doorway as they heard the nurse telling him, "We'll be back in a hour to give you your shot!"

"Why don't you run me through a sewing machine!" Greg remarked.

The nurse stopped and gave a _that might be a good idea _look then smiled and walked out of the room.

Greg glances up to see the 5 CSIs standing in the doorway staring at him.

"What I got a boogie?" Greg asked.

"Now there's the Greg I remembered!" Sara said, and they all went in the room, smiling and hugging Greg.

"Did I get any presents?" Greg asked.

"No!" Grissom said.

"What? A guy gets shot and he doesn't get a present?!" 

They all rolled their eyes at Greg, and started laughing and talking about random things.. Now their lives were back!

****************

_5 days later…._

"Where's Greg?" Warrick asked. 

It's been five days since Greg been out of the hospital and they had release him 2 days ago, today was Greg's first day back since he had to be in court to testify against Hodges for the past two days.

Now Sara, Nick, and Warrick waited for their lab tech to come in. They saw Catherine coming down the hall, "Where is he?"  
They all went into the lounge as they saw Grissom, drinking coffee.

"Is that Blue Hawaiian?" Nick asked.

"Yep, Greg just made it a second ago!"  Grissom answered.

"Where is he?" ask Sara.

However, Greg's yelling answered her, "GRISSOM" he yelled and came into the lounge.

The four of them saw why Grissom was smiling. Greg was wearing a sling in his left arm, and in his right arm was a shirt, jeans and his lab coat. They looked down to see Greg wearing a Black Flag boxer.

 Greg looked at Grissom and moaned,  "I can't get my clothes on!"

The four CSIs laugh as Grissom got up and grabbed Greg's jeans.

"Step in Greg, before the whole lab sees your punk rock boxer!"

Greg blush, but joined laughing with the CSIs……


End file.
